There is no proven effective prevention intervention specifically for men who have sex with men (MSM) population. Bundling partial measures and optimize combinations of interventions may have a substantial impact on HIV seroincidence. The goal of this study is to develop and pilot test a package of Test and Link-to-Care (TLC)-based interventions for preparation of future community-level randomized clinical trial. The specific aims are: (1) To conduct a systematic review of the literature and mathematical modeling to guide the selection of HIV prevention interventions for MSM in China; (2) To conduct a pilot study to evaluate the feasibility, acceptability and initial efficacy of a multi-component TLC intervention packages among MSM in China; and (3) To refine and finalize menu-driven HIV prevention packages and design a multi-site randomized clinical trial in 12 Chinese cities to evaluate its impact on HIV seroincidence among Chinese MSM. As a team of an expert network of American and Chinese researchers and community members with rich knowledge in the subject domains and substantial experience in China, we will develop a culturally competent and potentially effective intervention packages for Chinese MSM at the end of this project. The rapid rise of HIV epidemic among Chinese MSM and the comprehensive disease prevention networks in China provide unique environment for conducting a large scale community-based clinical trial. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: These sustainable intervention packages, if proven feasible and effective, will be adopted in future research and public health programs for preventing new HIV infections and improving the lives of HIV-infected MSM. This MP3 grant is to develop and pilot test a multi-components prevention intervention package of Test and Link-to-Care (TLC) strategy to reduce HIV transmission by engaging expanded HIV testing with prompt initiation of risk reduction intervention and optimal antiretroviral treatment among a HIV high risk but largely ignored population-men who have sex with men (MSM) in China. These sustainable intervention packages, if proven feasible and effective, will be adopted in future research and public health programs for preventing new HIV infections and improving the lives of HIV-infected MSM in China and other parts of the world.